1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing cartons of the type used in packaging of granular, crystal, and powder products, as well as cereals, pasta products, and other similar dry items, and more particularly to an improved reclosable pour spout type dispensing opening feature for the upper wall of the carton.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application and conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,979,249 3,096,922 3,096,921 3,147,905 3,187,977 3,187,978 3,262,630 3,266,055 3,352,692 3,387,763 3,395,848 3,606,133 3,894,680 4,019,673 4,122,948 4,482,056 4,706,875 4,799,594 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a dispensing carton top wall having a detachable, reclosable, locking tab comprising a pair of sections, formed from material of major closure flaps, located adjacent the outer corners of the respective flaps, and having sides defined by spaced, reverse, partial cut lines that form flanges therebetween for engagement with tab shoulders to provide a sift-proof reclosure.